


This Is Real

by MadQueen



Series: All of my Creature & Cow Chop fic [12]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Brett is having a hard time remembering what's real, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, reality slipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: It wasn't real. None of it was real, he had to keep telling himself that. It's not real.Even the blonde who plagued his days... He wasn't real. He'd never been real. No matter how convincing it all was.--A short fic based off of "The Last Cooking Show". Only this time with more HundarHD and angst.
Relationships: Brett Hundley/Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant, Brett Hundley/Wendy
Series: All of my Creature & Cow Chop fic [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017045
Kudos: 7





	This Is Real

**Author's Note:**

> I tried posting this yesterday and this fic disappeared. If another one shows up, my bad. I'll delete one of them.

In the corner of his eyes he'd see fires, cameramen, hell he'd even feel phantom shocks as if someone were going at him with a taser… But upon further inspection, there wasn't anything there. There was never anything there. 

Because it wasn't real. None of it was real, he had to keep telling himself that. It's not real. 

Brett knew that applied even the blonde that plagued him, the one whose hands felt as real as anything real could be. The voice he could hear echoing throughout the halls, none of it was real.

He wasn't real. The blonde wasn't real. He'd never been real. No matter how convincing it all was. 

...When his wife pushed him down onto the couch one night, it was hard for him not to imagine the tattoos swirling up her hands and up her arms. 

It wasn't right, though. Not all of it. Details that kept slipping him in and out of the fantasy of it all. Her voice when she moaned wasn't low enough, the peachfuzz on her face not coarse enough for him. 

But, when he closed his eyes and ignored everything that was off, it was almost like he could feel him around him, not her. And on the couch, it was too easy for him to imagine he were somewhere far away on a custom cow print couch pushing into a short haired dyed blonde rather than a long haired brunette. 

When Brett came, it was with his name on his lips, not his wife's. It wasn't loud, but it was loud enough for his wife to hear based on her reaction. She pushed him away instantly, tearing away the hands he had around her waist that felt too narrow in his hands.

He realized his mistake, and his mouth opened to form an apology before any more damage could be done. A sharp slap to the face stopped him. It stung, drawing him to reality of the situation. Enough for him to push past the pain and attempt to apologize regardless.

She pushed off of him, and walked away with murmured complaints under her breath. Brett could already tell he was going to sleep on the couch tonight, but it would he okay. 

She'd forgive him. She always did. Within the next week Brett would be back in their marital bed, dreaming of another lover that had never existed. Then he'd mess up again. He always did. He'd slip again.

Whether it was talking to a cameraman who wasn't there, or moaning out the wrong name in bed again, he'd mess up. And she'd forgive him. And he'd mess up. And she'd forgive him. It was an endless cycle.

No matter how much he wanted it all to be real, for his life to be full of excitement instead of the mundane... How much he wished it were the blonde he was falling asleep next to every night...

He wasn't real. The blonde wasn't real. He'd never been real. No matter how convincing it all was.

Brett just wished he could finally convince himself of that.


End file.
